Graduation Day
by Mariion
Summary: Years have passed and they are not kids anymore. Are they still friends? Spinelli's POV. I am not an english speaker so, forgive the mistakes please!


NB : I don't own the show or the characters.

TJ has passed his arm around Spinelli's neck who has put hers around Gretchen's waist. Mickey and Vince, the bigger and the taller, were in the back. Gus was just next to Gretchen. They were all smiling at their parents while they were taking photos. That was a big day. And it was amazing to think that fourteen years after their first meeting, they'd be all gather here to share this moment. They were still friends. Best friends. They were all wearing their black graduation robes and their hat they were just so impatient to throw their hats in the air–TJ and Spinelli were the most impatient. Spinelli could not help but feel a little sad thinking they were all growing up. Not so long ago they were all in recess, playing pranks on Mrs. Finster. Spinelli smiled as a last flash blinded her. Her parents came to her and hugged her. They were proud. All the parents here were proud. Mr. and Mrs. Detweiler were congratulating their son. Even TJ's big sister was here, with her fiancé. Spinelli shared a smile with TJ, remembering all the pranks they had played on him when he was beginning to date Becky. Gretchen was, of course, valedictorian of the class. Spinelli knew Gretchen was really nervous about her speech but she had not wanted any of her friends to hear it before the others so no one could really help her. Anyways, Spinelli trusted her. Gretchen was going to do great, as usual. Gus was standing next to them with his father. He was so rigid but Spinelli knew he was proud of Gus. Gus was probably the one who has changed the most through the years. Now, he was tall and confident. He finally found the courage to tell his father he did not want to join the army; he wanted to study economy instead. Vince was hugging his parents. He got a scholarship to play base-ball in University. It was not a surprise. He always has been good at sports. Mickey was holding his parents who were crying. He was going to the Juilliard School to become a singer or maybe an actor. Spinelli sighed. Everyone but her knew what their future is going to be like. Spinelli had no idea of hers. She had thought of becoming a wrestler but she was not good enough. Anyway, she'll think about this later. For now, it was graduation time! The headmaster called for the parents to sit down before the stage and for the students to make a queue by alphabetical order. The headmaster made a long speech about future, friendship, strength and faith. Spinelli could not help but smile. She was nervous thinking of her future of course but as long as her friends will be there, she knew she had nothing to be scared of. Then, the headmaster called for the students to come and take their diplomas. Mickey was one the first. Spinelli laughed when he made a theatrical bow receiving his diplomas. Then, it was TJ's turn. He turned around and waved at her before walking to the stage. Spinelli recognized all the faces around. They were all together since recess. She noticed the Ashleys. Even though they were not friends anymore, they seemed to remember the things they used to share and smiled shyly. Then, Gus and Gretchen got their diplomas. Vince and she were the last ones. The headmaster called a few names and then Vince's. Spinelli knew he worked really hard to get this scholarship and to graduate. He usually had good grades but Vince wanted to be the best in everything. So he had to work really really hard. Anyways, it had never kept him from his friends. He always had time for them. Spinelli missed it when the headmaster called her name. She smiled as she walked on the stage. The headmaster gave her diploma to her saying "congratulations". Then, Spinelli turned to face the crowd and threw a punch in the air, shouting "I got this!".

A few minutes later, the headmaster asked Gretchen to come in front of the audience for her speech. All the gang smiled at her before she stepped ahead. When Gretchen started talking, they were all listening. She talked about dreams. Everyone has one but sometimes the dream just comes a little later. Nothing to be worried about. Spinelli smiled as the felt TJ grabbed her hand. She talked about the strength to go on. Failure is not a shame but give up is. No matter how hard life is going to be, you have to learn to stand up and go on. She talked about passion. She wished to anyone to find their own way, doing something they love. Spinelli knew there were so many things Gretchen wanted to talk about. Everything she has learned in high school. Forgiveness, be yourself, enjoy the good moments. Spinelli pressed TJ's hand as Gretchen started to talk about friendship. They were still friends and they always will be but keeping their friendship untouched was not an easy thing. Actually the one who remained faithful to their friendship was TJ, their leader. Everyone else tried to make some others friends but every one of them came back to what they had first. TJ welcomed us like they never left. Spinelli had been the first to leave the gang. It was their first year of high school and three weeks after the beginning of the year, she had earned so many detention hours that she began to skip school. She made friends with some rebels and she actually got more troubles than friendship. She finally understood who she wanted to be and she did not want to be a troublemaker –except sometimes, with her gang, just to have fun… Vince was the second to leave. He had been noticed by some sports' recruiters so he joined many teams. They all knew Vince was really into sports and they all knew how important it was for him to get a scholarship. Then, Gretchen left as well. She joined a scientific club who seemed to think the gang was too stupid to fit Gretchen's brain. Spinelli almost knocked off all of them. Who were they taking themselves for, seriously? By the time she came back, Gus and Mickey had left too. Gus joined a prep military class, at that time he really wanted to make his father proud and join the army. Mickey had become the greatest star of the drama club so he was rehearsing all the time. At the end of their first year, they were all reunited. Spinelli never felt happier. Of course, they had some fights, from time to time. Specially Spinelli and Vince. But it was nothing important. As long they'll love and care for each other, no fight will ever last. Spinelli was so sure about that. When Gretchen's speech was about friendship, Spinelli knew she was talking about them. Even love stories could not end their friendship. Gretchen started to date Vince for some months and now, she was with Gus. Mickey had the same girlfriend, Emily, since first year of high school. TJ had a lot of girlfriends too but none of them lasted long enough to become their friend. Next to TJ, Spinelli smiled. They were not together. Not really. But one day, they'll have their time. Gretchen ended her speech and came back at Spinelli's left. Mickey, Vince and Gus came closer as well. Those were their last moments as high school's students. The headmaster stood up and counted until three. Then, they all threw their hats in the air, screaming, laughing and crying. It was over now. A part of their lives just stopped. They won't be together for the next part and all of them were sad thinking of it. Gretchen, Gus and Mickey were going to New York. They settled everything. They were leaving in a week or two. Vince, TJ and Spinelli were going to Boston. Vince's scholarship got him into Yale University. TJ and Spinelli chose another university, less rated and cheaper. They were going to be separate by only one-hour train ride but it was still a big deal. Spinelli was going to miss them. Not seeing them every day was going to be hard but she was tough, she'll make it. And they will see each other again. As soon as possible. Every time they would need it, or simply want it. They were friends since recess and they will be friends forever. Spinelli smiled once more as her friends hugged her. It was a new beginning and as long as they were her friends, she knew everything will be okay.


End file.
